banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Soldier
War is a tough ideology. Society has evolved around the concept of war. The Soldiers of today take the frontlines of war, risking their lives for their factions. The Soldier exercises their skills with every gun they can use, for any situation. '''Role: '''Offensive Combat '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d10 '''Starting Wealth: '''5d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Dex +5 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Soldier is proficient in Simple weapons, Light/Heavy Firearms, and Siege Weapons. They are also proficient with Light, Medium, and Heavy Armor. They are proficient with Shields. Bonus Feats At 1st level, and at every even level thereafter, a Soldier gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement (meaning that the fighter gains a feat at every level). These bonus feats must be selected from those listed as Combat Feats. Upon reaching 4th level, and every four levels thereafter (8th, 12th, and so on), a Soldier can choose to learn a new bonus feat in place of a bonus feat he has already learned. In effect, the Soldier loses the bonus feat in exchange for the new one. The old feat cannot be one that was used as a prerequisite for another feat, prestige class, or other ability. A Soldier can only change one feat at any given level and must choose whether or not to swap the feat at the time he gains a new bonus feat for the level. Firearms Training (Ex) At 1st Level, the Soldier may choose one of the weapon groups below. They gain +1 to Attack and Damage with these weapons, and an extra +1 for every 4 levels they possess (up to 16th Level). At 4th, 8th, 12th, and 16th Levels, they may choose another weapon group they begin to gain bonuses on. Every group chosen starts at +1, and increases every 4 levels afterwards (up to +5). You are fully proficient with trained weapons, regardless of type. Melee Baton, Battle Pan, Brass Knuckles, Butterfly Knife, Cutlass, Dagger, Ice Pick, Katana, Kerambit, Kukri, Light Shield, Machete, Punching Dagger, Rapier, Spring Blade, Switchblade, Telescope Baton, and Tower Shield. Pistols Coat Pistol, Dagger Pistol, Double-Barreled Pistol, Dragon Pistol, Handgun, Paddle-Foot Pistol, Pepperbox, and Revolver Full-Auto Sub-Machine Gun, Light Machine Gun, Machine Gun, and Minigun Rifles Assault Rifle, Axe Musket, Cylinder Rifle, Double-Barreled Musket, Musket, Pepperbox Rifle, Sniper Rifle, and Warhammer Musket Shotguns Blunderbuss, Shotgun (Double-Barrel), Shotgun (One-Handed), and Shotgun (Two-Handed). Launchers Arcannon, Fire Lance, Flamethrower, Grenade Launcher, and Rocket Launcher. Throwables All Grenades. Bravery (Ex) At 2nd level, a Soldier gains a +1 bonus on Willpower saves and saving throws against fear effects. This bonus increases by 1 for every 4 levels beyond 2nd. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon are proficient in. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Adrenaline Action (Ex) At 9th Level, the Soldier can, once per day, perform an extra Standard or Move action. They cannot use this in addition to a Full-Round Action. Once used, they cannot perform this again until their next long rest. Craft Ammo (Ex) At 13th Level, the Soldier becomes adept at sustaining himself. The Soldier can spend 10 minutes to craft one stack of a single type of firearm ammunition, no matter where he is. He must pay an amount of gold equal to double the cost of the ammo he is crafting. He needs not to roll a craft check to perform this ability. At 17th Level, the Soldier can spend additional gold to apply a cartridge to the ammunition he has crafted. Take Action (Ex) At 18th Level, the Soldier can act first and quickly in a surprise round. If the Soldier is able to act in a surprise round, he may perform a full turn instead of just a single action. If the party initiated the surprise round, and one or more of their enemies are unaware, the Soldier grants this bonus to one other teammate that would also act in the round. Greater Heavy Firearms Specialist (Ex) At 20th Level, gain +3 more to the chosen weapon. Mastery - Firearms Mastery (Ex) At 20th Level, your chosen weapon cannot be disarmed. Any hits made with the chosen weapon are automatically critical hits. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited